Getting Back Together
by Zenelia
Summary: Harry and Ginny get back together after the war. Fluff! Please R&R! Cookies to who does! Rated for safety. Oneshot


**A/N: Ok, I know I've promised ya'll a reaction in my other continuing HP story. And it's coming as fast as it can!! I swear that George and Angelina are going to be next! I'm just suffering from writer's block (bleah...) so I'm going to try to recover myself by writing a oneshot (there might be more then one oneshot posted tonight (it just depeneds on how fast I can write), but I know there's not going to be any more chapters on any of them) to maybe getting my creative juices flowing. I'm going to do another romance --crowd moans in unison-- I know I need to branch out, but while trying to free myself from the plague that is writer's block, I need to stick with something I know. So here it is! Edit: Sorry if you're on my alert list (getting alerts I mean), but I had to delete this story once and repost it. FFN messed it up...**

Harry, Ron and the other boys in the makeshift Gryffindor 7th year dormitory had just gotten up. It was after the war with Voldemort was over, and everything was returning to normal. Well at least as normal as life in the Wizarding World can be. The kids who had been taken out of school during the war, or didn't show at all, were in the makeshift dorms. There was one for every year in Gryffindor Tower. Some kids just repeated the grade they were in during the war, and some moved on.

Harry Potter was currently getting dressed, while still half asleep. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were both wide awake (they always were when they woke up, Harry noted with a blurry mind) and were conversing about the Transfiguration homework they didn't do. Neville Longbottom was worrying about his Potions essay, as usual, and checking the plants that he grew on the dormitory window sill. Ron Weasley, Harry's absolute best friend almost like his brother, was snoring. The sound of the door closing as three of the five boys left woke Harry up some more. He walked over to Ron's bed and whacked him on the head.

"Get up you lazy bum," Harry said as he rubbed his eyes. Ron just lifted his head and muttered something incoherent but apparently Harry understood the muffled sounds.

"Yes it's time for class. Now get up before I turn your matress over." Harry said, grabbing his bag and other school necesseties.

"Ooooomffff, oofay, I'll fet uphf." Ron's voice came from the pillow under a mass of flaming red hair. In fact, all the Weasleys' had flaming red hair. There were also alot of Weasley's. That didn't bother Harry, but it did some people. There was Molly and Arthur, and their 7 children. 6 boys and 1 girl.

Harry just whispered "Uh huh, let's go with that one" under his breath as he attempted to lie flat the unruly mop that was his raven colored hair. It was pointless, he knew, but out of habit he tried. He was always trying to make his hair lie flat, but he always ended up giving up once he realized the idea was futile.

After staring into his own emerald colored eyes in the mirror for a minute (he was assesing how his slmost sleepless night (he stayed up doing his homework for once) had an effect of the color of the skin under his eyes. He never could enough sleep, no matter how hard he tried. He was used to it, in a way, though) Harry walked to the edge of Ron's bed. He made sure he was standing on the side Ron was sleeping on. Harry then proceeded to wriggle his hands under the matress without causing any motion to aforementioned matress. Then he flipped it. Ron went rolling off the matress onto the floor where the matress fell on top of him. Harry knew it wasn't a pleasant way to wake someone up, but seeing as Ron was very hard to wake up and it was already 5 minutes into breakfast, Harry didn't care. Besides, it was effective.

"HARRY!! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" Ron's voice boomed from underneath the matress.

"Because you need to get up. We're already late to breakfast, and I'm starving. I would like to eat something before class starts while I can and I don't particularly fancy being late to McGonagall's class. You know what'd she do if we're late." Harry replied in a calm voice. He was only calm because he was still half asleep for the most part.

"Ok, fine, I'll get up. Hermione and Ginny've probably already went down to the Great Hall. They never wait around for us when we're late." Ron said in his normal voice while magicking the matress off of him. After setting his bed straight, getting dressed, and grabbing his books, Ron was finally ready. He and Harry started to walk out of the Dormitory as someone was coming in.

"Finally! There you two are! What took you? Ginny and I have been waiting for ages, practically. We didn't want to walk down there by ourselves considering the big match against Slytherin is tomorrow. We did see Dean, Seamus, and Neville walk out of there a minute ago. We didn't talk, though." Hermione rambled on. Her bushy, brown hair was pulled back today instead of down, both Harry and Ron noted. They were both surprised that Hermione waited on them, much less that Ginny did. She was even more impatient with Harry and Ron than Hermione was.

"I blame Ron. He wouldn't wake up." Harry said simply as he walked past Hermione and down the spiral staircase. At the foot of it stood a flaming red headed girl with beautiful brown eyes.

Ginny Weasley was Harry's ex-girlfriend. He had broken up with her, but only because of the war. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had had to sneak off in hiding to save the Wizarding World by searching for Voldemort's weakness. His Horcruxes. The trio had to hunt all 7 of them only so they could defeat him. Well the Trio was successful.

It tormented Harry, though, that he could be so close to Ginny yet so far away from her. He had dreamed about her since he broke up with her, while he was going out with her, and before then. He never did stop dreaming about her. Now, they were together almost everyday, but yet there was a slight awkwardness between Harry and Ginny. Harry didn't know it, but it also tormented Ginny as well. She wanted to be closer to Harry as well but neither of them will admit it to each other again.

"Hi, Harry. Ron wouldn't wake up? Did you have to flip it?" Ginny asked, nonchalant. She was probably the only person that knew Harry well enough to guess something like that when she wasn't part of the "trio". It also helped that she knew Ron real well, seeing as he was her brother.

"Yeah, that's when he started yelling." Harry answered, wary.

Ginny just nodded her head, knowing what happened just by those 6 words.

At that time, Ron and Hermione came down from the dormitory. From the tones of their voices, Hermione was scolding Ron for not waking up on time. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'm hungry and tired. Can we just go down to breakfast now?" He glared at Ron and Hermione, and just looked at Ginny. He wouldn't glare at her unless he was really really mad.

Hermione looked at her watch. "I'm sorry, Harry, but if we don't want to be late for Transfiguration then we need to head to McGonagall's room now." Her face was slightly scared and fully aprehensive. She knew that now there was a 70-30 chance that Harry would get mad. He already wasn't in a good mood.

Harry turned his glare straight on Hermione. He nodded while gritting his teeth, making his jaw move slightly from side to side. The entire look was quite menacing. He then turned on his heel and stormed through the Common Room and right through the portrait hole.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny shared a glance then took off after him at a run. They knew that if they didn't catch Harry then most likely he wouldn't show up for class and then he'd get kicked off of the Quidditch team. And he'd be in more trouble than even he's been in. Which would be alot of trouble because Harry's been in situations similar before.

**-- Well, I'm gonna end that scene right there. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny do catch Harry. He blew off some steam by punching a wall, which he then regretted. Then the four of them went to the Hospital Wing, then off to Transfiguration with passes. The four of them are in the same classes because Ginny moved up to her 7th year because she completed her 6th year during the war. I know that's not how it went, but in this story it is. So since Ron, Hermione, and Harry had to go get their N.E.W.T.S. they're all in the same classes--**

**-- That night, after Quidditch practice in the Common Room --**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all sitting around the same table doing homework. Well Hermione and Ginny were. Harry and Ron were passing notes on Quidditch strategies. They were only keeping them a secret so Hermione wouldn't know that they weren't studying.

Harry was in a quiet sort of mood at the time being. That morning whenever he had punched a wall, he had seen Ginny's face. Ron and Hermione were laughing at his stupidity (and he had to admit, the move was pretty stupid on his part) but Ginny's had been... concerned. There was something else, but Harry couldn't place it. Ever since then Ginny hadn't talked to him.

So Harry was in a quiet sort of mood. He would still discuss Quidditch but other than that, he wasn't talking much. Ginny had been stealing glances at him all day and a few times he caught her. He was pondering at why Ginny kept staring at him. He had no clue.

Harry and Ron were also avoiding the pile of homework they had. Harry had of course already done his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework, but not the others. Ron hadn't done any of his at the time.

Then, out of nowhere, Ginny got up and walked up to her dormitory, leaving her things. Ron looked at Hermione questionally, as did Harry.

Hermione shrugged, "She said she had forgotten something in her other bag, which was in her trunk." Although Hermione said this nonchalantly and to the both of them, she was eyeing Harry in a suspicious way.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" Harry asked her, knowing that that is what Hermione wanted.

"Sure Harry," she replied, getting up and taking out her wand. Harry hesitated there for a moment as he watched her tap her homework.

"A no-cheating spell. I put it on there so Ron won't copy my work while I'm not here." She explained.

"Hermione! A little trust would be nice. I would never cheat off of your homework! I'd copy it!" Ron said, looking at his current girlfriend, who just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Ronald. Come on Harry, we'll probably need to be in a place where no one can hear us, right?" Hermione got back onto the task at hand.

"Uhhh, yeah. That might help a bit," Harry said, smiling at Ron's 'copy' remark.

The two of them then set off out of the portrait hole. It was before curfew for 7th years, so they needn't worry about getting caught by a teacher after hours. Harry led them right into an empty classroom at the opposite end of the corridor than the portrait hole.

"Ok, Hermione, what's really going on?" Harry asked, not fooling around.

"Ginny's worried about you." Hermione answered simply. "She still has feelings for you and she doesn't like it when you get hurt, or when you get so mad and worked up that you go around punching random walls to blow off steam." Hermione continued, crossing her arms.

"I know, I shouldn't have broken up with her. But things are just so awkward between us right now. And Ron's even more protective than before, which is saying something." Harry didn't particularly like discussing his feelings with anyone except the person it concerned, but since it was Hermione and he had no choice he didn't have a way out of it.

"Well just talk to her about it, and don't mind Ron. You know he's still a bit upset from how hard Ginny took it when you did break up with her. He just doesn't know how to express it. That's only because he has the emotional range of a teaspoon, though." Hermione tried to convince Harry that talking to Ginny would be the best thing. She hated how both of them were walking around like zombies because they wanted to be together, but they didn't want to confront each other. They were both waiting for the other to make the first move, which was stupid because if they kept that up then they'd never get back together.

Hermione knew all of this because she had had a similar conversation with Ginny the night before in the dormitory. They had been in there alone, so only the two of them knew what happened...

**-- flashback to that conversation --**

_"Ginny, can I ask you something?" Hermione asked the red head that was sitting beside her on her own bed._

_"Sure, Hermione. What is it?" Ginny replied, looking up._

_"Do you still have feelings for Harry? I mean, if you don't want to answer, you don't have to. I was just curious because that's how it seems." Hermione asked tentatively. She didn't want to hurt Ginny's feelings, or to make Ginny think she was just being nosy about her love life._

_Ginny, on the other hand, sighed. She presed her lips together as she thought the question through. Hermione waited, however impatiently, for the answer._

_"Of course I still have feelings for Harry -- when have I not? It's just a matter of how _he _feels." Ginny answered in a slow voice. She told the truth. She really did have feelings for Harry still. Strong feelings, too. She just didn't want to talk to Harry about that because she didn't want to make anything hard on him. Didn't want to pressure him into doing something he didn't want to do._

_"You mean you can't tell? Hermione asked, utterly bewildered. Her eyes were wide and she was having a hard time keeping her mouth shut. It kept wanting to gap open._

_Ginny was confused. Her eyebrows were furrowed together to show that confusion. "I can't tell what?" She asked._

_"Can't tell that Harry still has feelings for you! Which he does!" Hermione practically started jumping up and down. _

_"Hermione, I'm beginning to agree with Ron. Maybe you are mental. I have no clue what you're talking about." Ginny wasn't letting herself believe the words Hermione spoke even though she wanted to very badly. _

_"Come on, Ginny. I know you're just in denial. But Harry really does still like you. He likes you alot. He never wanted to break up with you in the first place. He doesn't know that I know this, but every night we were gone, he'd pull out the Marauder's Map and study it. Then after a minute his gaze would land on the 6th year girl's dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. On you. I'm sure he was thinking about you. And you should've seen his face when we found out that you, Luna, and Neville broke into the Headmaster's Office trying to steal the Sword of Gryffindor and were caught. He was horror-struck. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to you" Hermione explained, stilling trying to get Ginny to believe her. Hermione knew that Ginny wasn't going to believe until she had some hard, cold facts._

_"I don't know. He doesn't really act like it." Ginny was starting to believe Hermione, only because of the facts. She was still a bit skeptical though._

_"That's just because he's Harry. His emotions are much more complex then the average males, take Ron for example, but he keeps them to himself until he wants to talk about them. And that usually takes a while, and there are few people that he'll talk to on those subjects." Hermione knew Harry's ways. She had been hanging around him since they were 11, after all. She also knew that Ginny knew Harry's ways._

_Ginny knew that Hermione was right. Hermione almost was always right, but no one in Gryffindor would give her the satisfaction of knowing it anymore. So instead of saying so, Ginny created a digression. Or an almost digression. "Will Harry talk to you on those subjects?" she asked, some acid leaking into her voice. She really didn't want to talk anymore._

_Hermione was slightly taken aback at Ginny's tone. So she answered carefully. "Harry will talk to me about certain things of that nature. But not all the time. Sometimes he'll brush me off and disappear. But if I want to talk about that and find out something, I have to go to him. He rarely comes to me for stuff like that. The only time he's come to me about something like that is whenever he's wanted advice on girls from a girl's point of view." She glanced at Ginny's face to make sure she hadn't made her mad. Ginny and Harry both had awful tempers._

_"Well, ask him for me. But don't tell him I asked you to ask him." Ginny wasn't mad. She just wanted to know how Harry felt..._

**-- End flashback --**

"So are you going to talk to her or not?" Hermione asked Harry once and for all. She was going to make him talk to her if he said no, and if he said yes then she was going to give him a shove in the right direction on what Ginny wanted.

Harry mulled it over for a minute. "Are you sure she still has feelings for me?" He asked, to substantiate the information.

"Yes, Harry, she still has feelings for you. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Hermione tried to keep her patience, but it was wearing thin.

"Alright, I know what I'm going to do." He finally sighed, about to turn and walk back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Hermione asked, grabbing his arm before he could leave.

"I'm going to talk to Ron, then to Ginny." He answered, before tugging his arm free gently.

"Woa, woa, woa, why did Ron come into this?" Hermione tried not to panic, tried so hard not to panic.

"That is confidential. But don't worry, no matter what he says, I'm still going to talk to Ginny." Harry said, this time not waiting for Hermione's replied. He just walked out of the classroom and back up the corridor towards Gryffindor Tower.

"What is he up to?" Hermione fretted, before following Harry's footsteps back to Gryffindor Tower as well.

**-- Back in the Common Room. Ron is still sitting at the table, ignoring his homework, while Ginny is still up in her dormitory --**

Harry walked back into the Common Room, right as the 7th year curfew hit. Hermione was right behing him. Harry proceeded over to the table he previously resided where Ron still sat.

"Hey, Ron, can I talk to you for a minute? Let's go upstairs so we can talk in private." Harry said, not bothering to sit back down.

"Er, sure Harry. Is this a 'Harry needs to talk to everyone in private' day or something?" Ron asked, confused.

"Sure, call it that if you want." Harry said as he walked up the spiral staircase to the makeshift 7th year dormitory.

"Alrighty then." Ron muttered low enough that Harry couldn't hear.

Once they were in the dormitory, which luckily was vacant, Harry turned to confront Ron.

"Ron, how would you feel if I started going out with Ginny again. It really doesn't matter what you say, because I'm still going to ask her. I just want to know how you feel about it." Harry expected Ron to go bright red in the face and start yelling at him, but surprisingly Ron didn't. Instead, Ron's face was thoughtful, calculating.

It took him a minute, but Ron finally made a decision on how he felt about Harry going out with his little sister after he had dumped her once and broken her heart.

"Well, Harry. I'm not going to lie to you, mate. I really don't want you to go out with her. But I can tell that you really like her and at least I know you. I'd rather her go out with you then some complete stranger that's a bit dodgy. Even if you are a tad bit strange, I know that you never wanted to break up with her in the first place. You only did it because you wanted to protect her. Which tells me more than anything that you won't hurt her again." It really wasn't like Ron to be so emotional, but Harry asked how he felt, and that's how he felt.

"So you aren't going to attempt to punch my face in, or follow us around, or strangle me in my sleep if I kiss her?" Harry had to make some clarifications, but he pretty much knew that Ron was ok with it.

"I'm fine with it. I'm not going to do any of that. I promise, Harry." Ron said, his blue eyes on Harry's green.

"Wow. Erm, thanks." Harry said, cracking a smile.

"No problem. Now, when are you going to ask her?" Ron was starting to get nosey.

"Thats for me to know, and you to find out later." Harry replied, still smirking.

**-- Sunday, after the party that was held in Gryffindor Tower due to victory at Quidditch --**

"That was a great game." Ginny was telling Ron and Harry the day after the match. The three of them, plus Hermione (who was reading a book, as usual when the subject of Quidditch was brought up) were sitting outside enjoying the few rays of fall sunlight from underneath the beech tree beside the lake.

"It was a good game." Harry agreed, leaning back on the grass with his eyes closed. He was in one of his rare peaceful moods for more reasons than one.

"It was a great game! Did you see the look on Malfoy's face when Harry grabbed the Snitch? It was pracitcally right under his nose and he didn't even see it! I bet he got told off for that one." Ron was still relishing in the victory.

"He just didn't pay enought attention. Not that I'm complaining. If he had been paying attention then we would've lost." Harry said, still leaning back, still with his eyes closed.

"Well, Malfoy's a git who deserves to be told off." Ginny said simply, flicking her long hair behing her shoulder and stretching out her long legs.

"Can't deny the truth." Harry said.

"The truth must prevail." Ron said, in a 'super-hero-know-it-all' kind of voice.

Harry opened his eyes and glared at Ron. "Yes, the truth must prevail, but you must _not_ use that tone. It's annoying." He finished off with another glare before settling back into his spot with his eyes closed again.

"You're no fun." Ron actually pouted as he whined.

"Ron, you do realize that you're pouting like a big baby, right? I swear you were adopted." Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother.

"I was not adopted! If I was adopted then I wouldn't have red hair." Ron said.

"Ron, you know that the Weasley family isn't the only family in the world that has people with red hair in it." Hermione interjected, over the top of her book.

The two of them then started a fight. A fight about red hair, in fact. So Harry took the initiative and said, "Hey, Ginny, wanna go for a walk?" He had sat up by this time and was looking at her.

"Umm, sure, Harry." She answered, getting up herself.

Harry stood up and the two of them walked off seemingly unoticed by neither Ron nor Hermione.

The pair walked around, both seemed to know where they were going, but then again neither knew. They walked in an awkward silence.

Once they reached the opposite bank of the lake, Harry stopped. They both just stood there for a minute.

"Ummmm, so you wanted to talk?" Ginny asked, knowing Harry wanted to talk because if he just wanted to walk, he would've gone on his own.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk," Harry looked up from where he was staring at the ground. He took a deep breath and said, "Ginny, do you still like me?"

Ginny's eyes went wide and her heart stopped. _HARRY STILL LIKES ME? HE STILL LIKES ME!! _she thought, hope flaring strongly. She finally re-gained control of herself and then she smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I still like you. I never stopped liking you." she confessed, a light blush creeping up her cheeks.

Harry smiled a real, true, smile for the first time in a long time. He stared at Ginny for a second then said, "That's a relief because I still like you too. I also never stopped liking you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Harry couldn't stop smiling, even though she hadn't even said yes to being his girlfriend again.

"Of couse I'll be your girlfriend, Harry. Nothing would make me happier." Ginny said, an honest smile on her face as well. Then, before Harry could react, she walked up to him and kissed him full on the mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Harry was so happy he could barely contain himself from jumping up and down like a little kid. Then when Ginny kissed him, everything inside him stopped. He froze. then he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. After they broke apart he picked her up and spun her around, his face pressed against her floral smelling hair.

**A/N: Well, there it is. Probably the longest oneshot ever. But I didn't want to add an extra chapter, even if it only turned out to be a twoshot. I don't know if it helped my writers block yet, because the end was aprupt and corny. Please leave me some feedback and critique my writing. I hope to get better and there's only one way too get better. And that would be to see how the readers see it. So please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
